


Flirting With My Rocket Launcher

by lisaflowers



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack Pairing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hatemance, He's angry she's angry we're all angry, He's going to get shot, I'm such an addict for crack ships....., Slow Burn, rarest of the pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaflowers/pseuds/lisaflowers
Summary: Lady can't get those words out of her head that V said to her on the mission to kill Urizen. The last time Vergil saw her she was devastated from the loss of her father...and now he's back, complimenting her. Has he changed, or is he the same narcissistic psycho he always was?





	Flirting With My Rocket Launcher

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! Here's a new idea that i've been playing with....I have a soft spot for crack pairings, so here's my take on Lady/Vergil. Thanks to my friends sublimey, wolkovk, and lizzart-zardonicz for inspiring me to finally write!!!!

_ I’m glad to see you look so well. _

 

That’s what he’d said to her. When he was that weird human half of him. 

 

At first that comment seemed weird. She didn’t  _ know _ V - spoke to him a handful of times… and yet he’d told her she looked  _ well _ .

 

Later, when they found out V was just the human half of Vergil….it made more sense.

 

But she still couldn’t wrap her mind around it.

 

The last time he saw her, she’d been crying her eyes out in Temen-ni-gru’s library.

 

Not only that, he was working with her  _ father _ to open the gates of hell...to take over the human world.

 

That had been years ago, a time she’d never wanted to relive.

 

She’d killed her father then. 

 

Sure, he might’ve been evil and demented...but he was still her father. And she couldn’t ever come back from that.

 

And honestly? The world was better off without the bastard.

 

But Vergil? He was complicated. Too complicated.

 

She couldn’t understand his ambitions.

 

Or his thoughts apparently… if his human side thought to compliment her. Or feign concern. 

 

Was it because his human half, V, decided he felt bad for what he’d done?

 

Was he trying to repent?

 

Dante had always told her Vergil spent forty odd years of his life being a cold emotionless asshole - so maybe walking around hell really  _ did _ erase his humanity.

 

Curiously enough twenty-three years ago he had enough of it to impregnate a woman…….

 

And a son who’d never had any sort of parental affection in his life.

Which was why she momed him so much. 

 

But why couldn’t she stop thinking about that stupid sentence?

 

_ I’m glad to see you look so well _ .

 

The way he said it.

 

Did he remember it once V merged back into his body?

 

Did he think about it too?

 

Or was she the only one….?

  
  


Dante had told her  how he killed V’s familiars up in the qliphoth - of how they represented Vergil’s nightmares from when he’d been Nelo Angelo. Which meant what he did in the past  _ did _ affect him.

 

V himself represented a gentle side to Vergil that had obviously been repressed, and though Lady hadn’t spent much time with him - he was calm, polite, curious...and even sometimes mildly humorous. A low chuckle here and there at Dante’s idiotic antics and Trish’s eye rolls.

 

The real question was - was V the representation of the emotions Vergil had closed off for years? And did those emotions resurface once V merged back into him?

  
  


_ Why was she thinking so hard about this? _

  
  


It was four in the morning and her apartment was a mess, clothes bloodied from a job, and here she was sitting on the couch thinking about some stupid psychopath.

 

This was what happened when Trish wandered off for a few weeks.

 

She started thinking about men who stabbed their brothers and ripped their son’s arms off.

 

Now she just had to imagine Dante’s look of horror if she told him she couldn’t get that comment out of her mind.

 

Or that, well, he’d kinda looked good too...despite being in hell all those years.

 

Which was  _ crazy _ to think considering he was a psychopath who only cared about his own goals.

 

Motivated only for power.

 

The type of man who was like her father.

 

The type of man she would absolutely shoot in the face with Kalina Ann.


End file.
